The present inventor previously proposed increasing the adhesion strength at the interface between a film of a thermoplastic resin or thermoplastic elastomer composition and a layer of a rubber composition in a laminate of the film of the thermoplastic resin or thermoplastic elastomer composition and the layer of the rubber composition by blending the rubber composition with a condensate having a phenolic structure and a basic component which generates formaldehyde, at a specific blending ratio, and adjusting the blending of sulfur and a vulcanization accelerator (Patent Document 1).